Golden Ice cream
by Ejm1480
Summary: What happens when one day Jaune meets a very quiet girl in a club, one who is not all she says she is to him. One who is a criminal who has tried to kill one of his best friends? Can she change her ways or will he die to her too? JaunexNeo
1. A nice Jaunecicle

**A.N/ So this is my newest story, and this first chapter might be familiar. Thewindwakersdream is the creator of this one shot, and im continuing it. This chapter is just his work, but all new chapter will be mine. The length wont be that long per chapter, but it will always have at least 500 words. Anyways, let the story begin!**

* * *

><p>Jaune sat alone in the club, unsure as to why he was even there in the first place. The music was blaring and he couldn't even hear himself think. After telling Yang of his stress issues over the project Port had assigned them, she informed him of her favourite place to go to calm down and relax. A night club. One filled to the brim with armed men and shady people. He was given a few odd looks when he entered the place, and two familiar looking girls scoffed in his general direction when they saw him, but beyond ordering a drink, he hadn't spoken to a single person.<p>

The couch he was currently occupying was placed in one of the corners of the room, facing a wall. He sat alone with nothing but his drinks and his thoughts to keep him company. The songs that the DJ were playing were actually favourites of Jaune's, most of which sung by Weiss herself, but sadly, as expected, the songs were corrupted and butchered beyond repair. Instead of the calm, melodic rhythm of Red like Roses, he got techno beeps and base drops. Instead of the haunting resonance of From Shadows, more base drops. And instead of the silent beauty of Mirror Mirror, nothing but dropping basses.

He was sick of it; Jaune was about ready to go. The moment he finished his drink, he would be off, and far away from the 'relaxing' club and its rude inhabitants. The second Jaune downed his cup and placed it onto the table, another cup appeared in his peripheral vision. He took a look to his right and a lone glass of rum sat next to his now empty one, as if it was begging to be sipped. Jaune looked around him and found empty space. The closest person to him was roughly twelve feet away, not exactly close enough to put a drink down.

Shrugging, Jaune grabbed for the drink and immediately pulled his hand back when the glass shattered into pieces. Jaune stared at his hand worriedly, searching for shards that may have cut into him, but to his surprise, his hands were fine. In fact, when he looked back at the table, the shards were gone, and the cup was sitting there once more, this time on the other side of his empty one. Jaune looked around again, in search of someone who may have been laughing at him; again, no one was nearby. He yelped in pain after he pinched his own side, seeing if he was dreaming or not.

When he realized that it was not a dream, Jaune began to sweat nervously. 'Am I going insane?' He thought as he eyed the cup that mocked him so. Jaune reached out and grabbed the cup once more. He didn't reel back when it shattered in his hands. 'Nope, that was definitely real…' Jaune looked around for the last time, determined to find who was mocking him. It seemed as if people had gotten even further away from him this time though. Jaune wasn't very surprised to find another cup on the table. He sighed as he ignored it and reached for his original cup, picking it up, Jaune stood to leave, but fell back onto the seat when his cup shattered too. "Oh come on!"

This time, Jaune could hear someone keeping themselves quiet as they laughed. He could hear them gasping for breath. He followed the source of the noise to find it coming from the couch he was sitting on, right next to his seat. Jaune reached out to the empty air and gasped in shock when glass began to shatter from where his hand had touched. Sitting right next to him was a girl with multi-coloured hair and heterochromatic eyes. The girl was laughing hysterically as she sat next to Jaune, pointing a finger right at him. Jaune frowned at her, finding it a bit rude that she'd make a joke without even alerting her presence.

The girl's hands were clutching her stomach as she silently cried, one knee over the other. "You just going to sit there and laugh at me?" Jaune asked as he eyed the girl warily. She nodded her head as she continued to starve her lungs. Jaune sighed as he flicked the girl's nose, both as punishment and to see if she was real or not. When she stopped laughing and looked at him in shock, Jaune snickered himself. He eventually burst out laughing at the expression the girl made towards him. His laugh was infectious, and soon, the mystery girl joined him.

After a few minutes of laughing, Jaune turned to the new girl and smiled. "My name is Jaune, what's yours?" The girls smile faded and she seemed scared for a moment. However, it quickly faded and she brought her hand behind the arm rest of the couch. After a moment of searching, she pulled up a bright pink umbrella with white markings sewn throughout. She held it up to Jaune's face and showed him the white handle. Written along the side of it was 'Neopolitan.' Jaune tilted his head in confusion. "You realize that spells 'Neapolitan' incorrectly, right?"

The girl shook her head and shoved the umbrella closer to him. "What? It's spelled correctly then?" The girl nodded her head proudly. "So your name is Ne**o**politan?" Neopolitan smiled brightly and nodded. Jaune just sighed and looked her up and down, from her dyed hair going from brown on one side to pink on the other, with white streaks in between. To her mismatched eyes, one being brown and the other being pink, although he could've sworn they were the other way around a moment ago. "Fitting. How about I just call you Neo then?" She rolled her eyes and nodded, her smile never once leaving her face.

"You don't talk that often, do you?" Neo's smile turned predatory and her eyes sharpened. She leaned in closer to Jaune, causing him to move back. As she moved closer, she grabbed his shoulders and held him in place. Jaune's breathing hitched and he stared at her in shock. Neo positioned herself at Jaune's side and put her lips right up to Jaune's ear, mere millimetres away. Jaune held his breath as he waited for her to speak. "…" Instead, she simply blew softly into his ear, causing Jaune to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then…" Neo smiled as she moved away from Jaune, silently snickering to herself. Jaune looked the girl up and down once more, taking a moment to appreciate how beautiful she was. After he noticed her slight blush, Jaune stood up from the couch. "This place is a little loud, and the music isn't exactly what I'm looking for. Want to head out for some fresh air?" Neo took a moment to think the proposition over then smiled, and shook her head to signify 'yes.' Jaune grinned and held his hand out for her. "Let's be off then."

Jaune's jaw dropped when he helped the girl off of the couch. She only stood at shoulder height; just below it in fact at roughly four foot nine. Compared to Jaune's six foot one, they were at quite the difference in height. Jaune couldn't help but snicker at this; a terrible decision on his part, for Neo had her umbrella poised at his throat the second his first laugh escaped. Her smile was gone and all mirth left her eyes. 'Doesn't like her height. Got it.' Jaune coughed and laughed awkwardly. "You uhh, …have beautiful eyes?"

The umbrella left his neck and Neo smiled smugly as she turned for the exit. 'Does like her eyes though. Good to know…' Jaune followed the small girl out of the club and into the streets of Vale; he noticed the small bounce to her step and smiled. He didn't know exactly where the girl was leading him, but beyond all of his better judgement, he followed her without question. Eventually, Jaune found himself looking upon one of the many gardens that lie within the city. He smiled when he saw Neo happily spinning her umbrella around, while skipping across the grass. Jaune couldn't quite tell why, but she was mesmerizing. Be it her unique hair, to her mismatched eyes, something about her just caught Jaune's eye.

When she noticed him staring, Neo turned to look at Jaune and smiled. Jaune blushed at the look and immediately turned away. "So where exactly are you taking me?" Jaune asked as the girl continued to walk through the park. Neo smiled and pointed into the distance, just beyond a few tall buildings. "Oh, that makes perfect sense." Jaune replied mockingly, only giving Neo more reason to smile. They soon made their way out of the small park and back onto the city streets. Jaune noticed that they were going into a dirtier part of town, so he stepped closer to Neo and made sure she didn't leave his sight.

Neo noticed the action, and blushed at the gesture. She knew she didn't need his help, and that she could probably wipe the floor with him, but it was a nice thought nonetheless. She decided to play the damsel though, and stepped a few inches closer to him as well, having it so that their waists were touching. It took all of her mental energy not to laugh at him when he blushed. Eventually they made it out of that area and were now standing at the shores of Vale. Far from the industrialised docks, the area they were in was on the western edge of the city, between the upper class district and the industrial district. One of the only shores not tainted by boats or homes.

The only thing you could see on the horizon was the nearby island of Patch, where Ruby and Yang grew up. In any case, Jaune's breath was taken from him; the view of the water with the shards of the moon hanging overhead was one sight Jaune would never forget. "I never even knew this place existed…" He said aloud to no one in particular. When he heard no reply, Jaune remembered who he was talking to and turned to see Neo staring off to the horizon as well. The way the night sky reflected off her skin mesmerised Jaune, and he stepped closer to the girl once more. He made sure to face the water as he continued to advance closer, step by miniscule step, Jaune made his way next to the girl, and eventually stood a hairs breath away.

Showing courage he didn't know he possessed, Jaune reached out and grabbed her hand in his own, he was surprised to find she **didn't **shatter at his touch. He felt her tense up, but quickly relax before she gave his hand a small squeeze. Jaune held back the urge to squeal from how tiny her hand was compared to his, but instead relaxed and continued to watch the water rise and fall against the waves. After a few minutes, he heard a quick huff of air, and turned to find Neo glaring at him. "What is it?" He asked, giving her hand another squeeze.

A blank stare was all the response he was getting. So Jaune turned to face her and grabbed her other hand in his own. "Neo, is there something you need?" She dropped her umbrella when he stole her hand, but ignored the object hitting the floor. Instead, she continued to stare, hypnotised by his brilliant blue eyes. Neo's eyes closed as she stood up on her tippy toes and leaned into Jaune. The boy in questions eyes widened as he realized what was going on. 'Isn't this happening a little too fast?!' She continued to stand there, waiting for him to make a move. 'I… I guess I shouldn't keep her waiting. I just hope this isn't another illusion, that'll be embarrassing.'

Jaune gulped and leant down to meet Neo's lips. He had to position himself at an odd angle due to her height, but he managed to level them out. Jaune closed his eyes, puckered his lips and hoped for the best.

The two of them kissed.

Jaune felt fireworks go off in his head as they moved their lips in sync, Jaune had never done something like this before, so he hoped he was doing okay. But based on the fact that Neo wrapped her arms over his shoulder, he figured he couldn't be doing too badly. He decided to try something he read in a book somewhere, and licked her lips, hoping to go a little further. She silently opened her mouth and tightened her grip on him when his tongue began to dance with hers.

The two of them eventually parted for air after a few moments of making out, and they both stared into each other's eyes. Something Jaune found odd was the fact that her eyes were now both a vibrant pink for some reason, but he ignored them for now. Just as Jaune was about to ask her a question, Neo smiled, gave him a fast peck on the lips, then jumped backwards and disappeared, leaving Jaune alone at the docks.

Jaune blinked once, twice, and then flipped out. "Where the Hell did she go?!" He screamed as he grabbed his hair in his hands "I thought we had something going!" Jaune searched around him frantically, but found no sign of the girl; she had completely disappeared from the area. "Great, I guess she got bored of me or something…" Jaune sighed as he dropped to the cold floor and held his knees in his hands. He then immediately changed position when he felt something against his butt. Looking down, Jaune saw that he was sitting on something.

An umbrella.

**Her **umbrella. Jaune picked the item off the floor and marvelled at how heavy it was, before he noticed something fall off the handle. He picked the note off the floor and read its contents. Nothing but numbers, that is to say, a **Scroll **number. 'I got a girls phone number…' Jaune grinned as he flipped the note around and saw something written on it. '_I'll be wanting my umbrella back. –Neo'_

Jaune's grin widened as he wrote the girls number into his Scroll and sighed, before lying down on the harbour and closing his eyes. He felt the letter disappear as it shattered into a million pieces, but Jaune didn't care in the slightest. He just had his first kiss with a possibly mute girl and he was going to memorize every aspect of it. He slowly licked his lips and laughed at the taste.

Neapolitan Ice Cream.


	2. Back at beacon

**A.N/ so this chapter is all mine. If you want to suggest something for them ill write it, i do hae a loose plot but i want to write what you want so leave your suggestion in a review or a pm. Anyways here is the story!**

* * *

><p>Jaune arrived at the dorm soon, to find his team waiting and worrying about him.<p>

"JAUNY IS BACK!" Nora yelled as she clung to him, as if he was gone for several months. In the room was Ren and Pyrrha just came out of the bathroom.

"Where were you Jaune, you missed practice tonight and didn't tell us where you were going" Pyrrha's eyes had worry in them, but also a hint of curiosity. Ren just sat there calmly waiting for Jaune to speak.

"Well, yang told me about this place to relax, but it was more of a Yang thing I guess. Long story short I think I have a girlfriend." At that moment, Jaune Arc would have been killed by Pyrrha in a blind rage if not for Ren putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's great for you Jaune" Pyrrha was grinding her teeth and trying not to scream "what's her name? Neopolitan, but she likes to be called Neo. Doesn't talk much though." Jaune was completely oblivious to the fact that Pyrrha was an inch away from finding the girl and killing her.

"What are you holding?" Nora saw what Jaune had forgotten about in his hand. He brought the umbrella up for all too see

"Yeah, this is Neo's umbrella. She carried it around with her wherever she went. Guys, I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed" and with that Jaune went to the bathroom oblivious the rage that Pyrrha was feeling. All that was running through her head was how she didn't take her chance, and how to get this "Neo" out of her way. Ren was thinking about how to let Jaune live while Jaune was thinking only about Neo, and her vibrant eyes and love of ice cream, which he could still taste on his lips.

In the morning, he texted neo to see if all of last night was actually real. He could see the umbrella but still couldn't understand someone actually wanted to bewitch him. Lunch was the only time that all of both teams were together, but something was off. At that moment team juniper was very quiet, including Nora. None of that stood well with RWBY. The first to talk was yang

"So, did you enjoy the club vomit boy, get up anyone's skirt?" Yang gave him a wink and his checks went red

"Honestly, that place was terrible." Jaune shrugged his shoulders despite his blush

"Then why are you blushing?" yang loved making anyone uncomfortable, and Jaune was one of the easiest targets she could find

"Actually, I did find someone." Jaune was enthusiastic of Neo; all his dreams were about her. This news made several things happen at once. Ruby, who was leaning in her chair, fell over. Blake dropped her book on the ground and stood still. Yang had her mouth open while Weiss emptied her mouth in a spit take.

"So you will stop insistently asking me to go on a date with you?" Jaune nodded which Weiss actually squealed about, but soon she cleared her throat and continued "That's very good Jaune, what does she go by?"

"Uhhh, what?" Jaune stated back and saw Weiss with her hands in her face, pinching the bridge of her nose

"What's her name?"

"Oh, Neapolitan, but apparently she likes neo." At that moment yang felt something familiar about that name. She let it go as she thought it was still shock that Jaune had a girlfriend.

"So Jaune, what did you do to get her? Did you throw some of the Arc charm?" Yang giggled while Jaune pouted

"Actually, she played a prank on me. She laughed and I started talking to her and one thing led to another I guess."

Ruby, while slightly disappointed said "Jaune, that's great! You have to introduce her to us."

"Yes, that would be very nice, for you to actually date her she seems like a good person." Blake added in with her face still in her book, which somehow was back in her hands without anyone seeing her move.

"So, did you kiss? Did you-OWW" at that moment Blake was pulling on yang's ears and let go after a few seconds.

"Give him some privacy, everyone deserves that." Blake unknowingly saved Pyrrha from torment, for she would never want to hear anything about how Jaune could be with another girl. She wasn't jealous, she was just protecting him. That's what she thought but Jaune shattered that hope she was clinging on to by answering yang's question.

"Actually, we did Yang." He looked nervous and had his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Right after that Pyrrha couldn't take it.

"I'm going to go to the combat arena, good day." She said curtly walking away. Everyone realized why she was angry save for the person that mattered. Jaune was wondering what happened with Pyrrha but then his scroll started beeping and he became too busy texting his new girlfriend.


	3. The plan is set

**A.N/****so, i know that i usually post 2000 word chapters for my main story but i catually have a bunch of chapters for this one. So many that i am almost finished this but im posting one a day, or something like that to let everyone keep up with the story. Also for anyone reading my main story, that will update after i finish this story because i have learend that i cannot write more than one story at a time, anyways heres the story!**

* * *

><p>Pyrrha was currently being beaten to a pulp by the droids she was fighting. She had set of the droids on the hardest difficulty out her rage. She realized her mistake as she was fighting when one of the bots shot an aura piercing round into her thigh. She was immediately in pain and she stopped the program, leaving her with a bleeding leg. She limped to the nurse and got some aura treatment. There was only one thing on her mind the entire time, the person who took her Jaune will pay.<p>

Jaune, on the other hand was having a great time planning another date with Neo. Jaune was lying in bed and when he suggested the idea they go out on a date again. She replied to him saying she would love to meet, and where they would meet, Jaune didn't think he would get that far so he had trouble thinking of something. Then Pyrrha walked in and of course the oblivious Jaune asked her where they should go. Pyrrha thought about throttling him but then had an idea. If she suggested the place then she could spy and see who Neo was.

"Go to the park, maybe have a lunch." Pyrrha tried to act like she wasn't interested in it and then plopped on her bed. Jaune shot a text to Neo and they were soon getting ready to go to the park. Jaune went to the cafeteria and got a cliché wicker basket. He got dress, picked up Neo's umbrella and was off. Neo had a similar departure. She got on a dress that went down to her knees, that was brown, pink, and white. Needless to say her whole outfit was the color of Neapolitan ice cream, and neither Cinder nor Roman had the guts to ask her why she was like that. She put on some make up, and was off. The difference between the two is that Jaune got ready very early, while Neo had the luxury of waiting until the last minute, because she could teleport her way there. She appeared behind a tree she knew was at the park, and then saw Jaune with his wicker basket waiting for her. She was actually surprised from that, thinking he would cancel. Who would want to be with a mute right? She snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped up in the air and she started laughing, or what she could do as a mute.

"Neo, don't scare me like that!"

She just stood there laughing and he decided that it was time to sit down. He took out the sandwiches that he made and gave one to Neo. They sat down and started to eat in silence, enjoying each other's company. While all of this was happening, Pyrrha was spying on the both of them. Her main goal was to find out a reason to say Neo was a bad person to date so Jaune would leave her. So far, she had come up with nothing to use because she hadn't talked at all. She went back to look at Jaune doing something with his hands and Neo jumping in surprise. She wondered what he did and looked closer to see what was going on. At that moment, Jaune was saying "hi" through sign language. Neo signed something back that Jaune couldn't understand and so he started talking.

"Neo, I just started learning. I barely know how to say hi" he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed "I started cause I thought you were mute and, well, I thought it would be a nice thing to do." At that moment he saw a tear come down from Neo's face, her left eye silver and right one pink.

"Neo, don't cry. Did I screw up what I said?" Jaune thought he was an idiot but Neo was thinking something else entirely. She was never given the time of day by anyone, even the people like Roman and Cinder. To find that someone who didn't care that she was mute and someone who took the time to try and learn sign language just for her, and this spoke volumes to Jaune's character. He was no longer just a fad to her, he was a person that, even if it was only a small amount, that made an impact on her heart. She then broke a rule that she made for herself, where she would never talk to people she didn't have to with typing, just to show her appreciation. She took out her phone and wrote two words, "thank you" and hen tackled him with a hug. She soon got off him so he shouldn't get that much of a blush, but he still did. Soon they took a walk with each other and Jaune talked about anything he could think of to make Neo laugh, and for once, her laugh wasn't at someone else, it was with someone.


	4. The Fight

**A.N/ so the time skip is big, but it was necessary. If you guys want more fluff then review/ pm me anything you want between the two and i will write it. Anyways here is the story!**

* * *

><p>The next two months were filled with many dates and many laughs. Jaune had eventually learned how to use sign language and now they almost never talked to each other, only signed. In those two months they had learned many things about each other. Jaune had learned that Neo was abandoned as a child because she was mute. She had trust issues and the people she was working with only talked to her because of her skill. She never told Jaune who she was with but she did learn that Jaune was at beacon. The main thing she saw with Jaune was his insecurity about not being able to fight well. He had 'told' Neo about his forged transcripts during their one month anniversary and Neo decided, as his present, she would train him. She had done many things with him and then one day during training he unlocked his semblance.<p>

The spar was going well, actually, it was going better for Jaune, but Neo was still beating him easily. His muscle memory had grown much better, and he had learned how to anticipate even the slightest movement. The next thing he learned about his girlfriend was that she was a sadist, but she wouldn't ever go too far with training. At the moment Neo fainted to the left but went right, but Jaune had anticipated that and he thrusted right. Neo teleported behind him and Jaune rolled forward and dogged her umbrella. Soon she was on him again, but this time with more ferocity than usual. She teleported around and around him, silencing him with her umbrella. Soon he was covered in cuts and almost passed out. He soon pushed himself to limits he never knew he had. His body was covered in white aura and he was lifted off the ground. His aura soon sprouted wings and his sword grew two feet in diameter and 4 feet in length. His shield became the new handle for the blade and he grabbed it with two hands. He soon flew down to Neo and started swinging and all Neo could do was be on the defensive. She had never seen Jaune this strong or with this much intent to kill. Soon she became too tired to move, but apparently his aura was exhausted too. He fell face first to the ground and his wings disappeared, as well as his sword and shield going back to normal. The only thing she could think of while dragging Jaune's body to lay in a comfortable spot was that she ad him were going to have a lot more fun.

When Neo returned to the white fang hideout, she was bombarded with questions. The first thing she did was go to the medic in the base and pass out. When she awoke she saw roman and cinder arguing. What's the point? Why do I stay with them? These were the thoughts running through her mind when they came in

"What happened to you Neo? You look like shit" roman bluntly said, causing cinder to elbow him in the ribs.

"Neo, your aura was exhausted, and you have more of an aura pool than all of us. What put you in this state?" Cinder knew not to prod her too much, the only reason she was with them was for the thrill of it. They could never keep her there because of her semblance so she had to be nice. She didn't reply at all, and so cinder decided to bring up another thing she needed answers for "where do you go most days? Are you losing loyalty Neo?" Their eyes met and the tension filled the room, but then roman butted in.

"Kids these days, sneaking out to go on dates" Neo tried to keep her face under control but roman saw through her and had a wolfish grin

"Well then, there is your answer cinder. She got a boyfriend and she was exhausted because of something they did with each other. Problem solved." Roman left, and cinder stared at Neo on last time before leaving. Now that Neo was alone, she thought about why she should stay and why she would leave. The main thought in her mind was Jaune. What would he think? What would be say if he saw me with them? What if he wouldn't want to be anymore? Neo never had anyone care about her that much, so she was in emotional turmoil. Eventually her mind was so tired she went to sleep for the second time that day.

The last person in this trio was Pyrrha, who kept feeling terrible about her plan to break them up. After the first month she realized they were happy together and she finally understood why Neo never talked, she was mute. She thought whether to tell Jaune what she did and ask for forgiveness but she decided what he didn't know would hurt him. She did notice however that Jaune had a better muscle tone over the next month and he skyrocketed in ability. Even in class he could give anyone of them a run for their money, and beat almost any other first year student. Everyone asked how he got so good, but he just replied with the answer of training. One day at lunch he saw Cardin bullying a Faunus, and Jaune decided to step in.

"Cardin, stop it right now. Let her go." Everyone's eyes were on those two and neither would back down

"Or what vomit boy? Going to ruin my shoes?" He laughed while his team laughed with him

"Now Cardin, I'm not going to tell you again." Cardin's team circled around him, but Jaune was prepared. When the one behind him, Russell, threw a punch he ducked instinctively and turned and hit him in the nose. The next one to attack from the side was hit in the shin with a leg sweep. But even then, one person could only do so much. He one with the now broken nose grabbed him from behind and the other two held down his arms. But, Cardin wasn't the only one with friends. Soon Ren and Pyrrha came into the Frey while team RWBY had to hold Nora back from doing lethal damage. Ren attacked the three holding Jaune with aura strikes, immobilizing them. Pyrrha on the other hand had her way with Cardin, who was wearing his metal armor. He was being thrown to the side in a fury that none of the other students had ever seen her in. Even though she couldn't date Jaune now, one of them could leave the other, and then he would be hers. For now she was waiting but, now that he was in danger her full wrath was unleashed. He was flying all over the cafeteria hitting anything that Pyrrha thought would but until all of them were trapped in a glyph. Soon they saw professor OZPIN and professor Goodwitch walk into the cafeteria.

"Children, all to headmaster Ozpin's office, NOW!" And before anyone could react they were whisked away into his office, with the two teachers trailing behind them.

The first people to go into his office were Cardin's team, after they had gone to the school nurse. At that moment, there team walked out and OZPIN asked team JNPR to come in.

"So, I only want mister arc to speak at this moment. Understand?" The fear OZPIN could put on anyone was big enough to make all of them in a frenzy of nods.

"What possessed you to attack mister Winchester like that?"

"He was attacking a Faunus! I did what anyone else should have done!" Jaune hated racism in any form, to him, everyone was equal, whether they had animal body parts or was mute.

"Oh really? Team Cardinal said nothing about that."

At that moment Nora burst "PF COURSE THEY WOULDNT, THERE ALL MEANIES! WE SHOULD BREAK THEIR EVERYTHING!" But right after that Ren clamped his hand down on Nora's mouth.

"We will leave now, if you wouldn't mind headmaster." OZPIN gave a nod and let the pair go.

"Miss Nikos, can you validate Jaune's statement?"

"Yes I can, most of the cafeteria can too."

"Well then, I think we will need a few more statements to admonish punishments" he winked to the both of them "dismissed. They left and then Glynda walked in.

"They're getting off scot free?!"

"Glynda, they need to learn good morals now, and believe what they fight in. This is a learning experience for all of them, team Cardinal included. What I am wondering is how Jaune arc's skill in fighting has increased immensely. Time will tell though, time will tell."


	5. I love you

**A.N/ What is this? Two updates in one day?! how is this possible?! Give a guy six hours and stuck in a car and this is what you get. Anyways here is the story!**

* * *

><p>Neo was having a bad day. When she woke up she was dragged into a dust steal with roman and then was put into recon by cinder. The only person that she could actually stand was emerald, and she was gone because she was undercover with Mercury and cinder. That left her to just be with roman on this terrible day, with his insistent questioning on who she was with. Today was not her day, and she wished Jaune was having a better day than her.<p>

Jaune was having a terrible day, he first woke up late, not getting any breakfast, then he was late to professor ports class, and he slept there anyway. Nora and Ren had gone on a partner mission and Pyrrha was forced to leave him because of a solo mission. His dorm felt too empty and he was hoping neo was having a better day than he was.

Soon it was night time and they both fell into bed, waiting to talk to each other. Soon Jaune saw his scroll light up and started texting neo

'What's up Jaune?'

'Nothing, I had a terrible day, u?'

'Me too, what happened with you?'

'Well, I went to class late and no ones in my dorm, missions had my team leave'

'So you're all alone?'

'Yeah, why?'

In that second, Neo was right beside him in his bed.

"Neo!" Jaune tried to scream but he never got the chance to because neo put her hand over his mouth. He blushed while she chuckled and took her hand off him. She started signing to him and they had their conversation that way.

"So, is your day better now?" Neo said cockily

"Of course it is, I'm with you now." Jaune replied giving her a tight squeeze

"So, is there anything new you haven't told me?"

"Actually, there are two new students here, exchange students. I think they were called Mercury and emerald? One had really cool green hair. What about you, anything new with you?" Neo was still processing that information that emerald and Mercury had finally gotten here at beacon. She had to ask Jaune to repeat himself.

"Well, nothing new for me, it's mostly just stuff for my job." Neo knew she had found the perfect boyfriend when she learned he would never pry into her life too much, but he was always persistent.

"Still not going to tell me what it is? It must be dangerous, if they need you because of your skills. You're already so strong." Neo could only hope that Jaune would never find out.

"No Jaune, maybe later. So what do you want to do? Want to get ice cream?" Neo's eyes immediately turned pink at the thought of her favorite food.

"You are just like ruby, but she always wants cookies." Neo froze at the name, ruby rose? Roman talked about her team screwing over his plans, and they might be able to identify her.

"Ruby rose?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you know her from the news? She helped stop a dust robbery. She's like a little sister to me." Jaune said oblivious of Neo's deep thoughts.

"Well that's cool. So, ice cream?" Neo practically begged him, and if Jaune was honest with himself, she was a lot cuter than ruby, so there was no way to try and deny her of her favorite food. He got out of bed and left beacon to get on the nearest air ship to vale.

The moon was fully lit, while the couple was walking hand in hand to Neo's favorite ice cream parlor. They soon got her favorite flavor, Neapolitan, and shared. If the Neo in the past was ever told she would share her ice cream with someone else, she probably would have murdered them, violently. Now, she was laughing when she and Jaune had ice cream on their faces. During all of their dates, they had never gotten farther than hand holding, nor had they ever said, or signed, I love you. They both knew that the other was all of their lives, but Neo was hesitant to say those three words. Jaune knew that she would need time and wait until she was ready. They sat on a bench and enjoyed their ice cream in silent. Neo was in pure bliss, loving her favorite ice cream while she was also with the most important person in her life. Jaune was happy that he could spend time with his girlfriend, the person who he found out that he loved. Soon the ice cream was finished and Neo later her head down on Jaune's shoulder. She could barely keep her eyes open, and then she fell on Jaune's lap looking into his eyes. He always said that her eyes were amazing, even though she didn't want him too because she would blush, she loved his eyes. They were like the ocean and she could swim in his eyes for the longest time. In his eyes all her worries escaped her and she made her decision. She got up out of Jaune's lap, to his confusion. She soon leaned in and Jaune did the same. Their lips crashed into each other and soon they could only feel the other person, the only thing that mattered to them. Soon, Neo's tongue invaded his mouth and he gave her entrance. She explored every inch of his mouth while he was still gasping for breath. Soon they separated, with a gasp from Jaune and saliva in between their mouths. Neo then did something g she never thought she would do, she signed I love you.

"I love you too Neo, more than anyone else." And both of them meant everything they said.


	6. Finally together-together

****A.M/ I almost posted the wrong chapter XD, anyways I'm planing on finishing the plot in two chapters, though whenever i feel like writing fluff i will go back to this story. Just know the plot will probably be over in a week, and those waiting for my other story will get a new chapter then. Also there is a reason for bringing the characters you will see in, just wait. Anyways here is the story!****

* * *

><p>The next week was full of experimentation for the two. They had enjoyed laying next to each other in bed, kissing, but neither was ready to go farther than that. They soon found out jaune was very submisive and with Neo being a sadist, she was dominant. Hey had learned that Neo's favorite thing was to tease jaune in public whenever they were out on a date. One time on a shopping trip the couple passed a clothing store. In the windows was a very skimpy swimsuit and Neo had the perfect idea. She dragged jaune to the store telling him to wait there and tell her how the outfit looked on her. Soon when she was out of the changing room, jaune had a massive nosebleed, seeing his girlfriend in a thong and barely any top. Soon Neo went back into her normal attire and had to help jaune from passing out from a loss of blood. While they were still walking on that day, they met up with two people by complete accident.<p>

Jaune was walking around with Neo when he saw a pink dot run to him and tackle him. Soon he saw that nora was there saying hi. Neo didn't want to jump to conclusions but in her mind, her jaunecicle, was being ravaged by another girl he obviously knew. For crying out loud she had a heart over her chest that showed to much cleavage for her liking. Soon she helped jaune up and asked what was going on. He signed back that this was one of his teammates and another one should be around soon.

"Jauny, who's this?" Nora started poking Neo, to her anger, as he eyes started becoming brown.

Jaune looked to Neo and a silent conversation happened between them, as silent as you can get with a mute anyways. She knew that eventually his friends would find out, it was just if she could get by without them recognizing her.

"Nora, I told you I have a girlfriend, and here she is!" Jaune was so happy that he could introduce the most important person in his life right now to his best friends. After declaring this, Neo was soon tackled and hugged, more like crushed, by Nora's monsterus strength. Jaune had to pry her off and explain to Neo why she was like that, but a ninja appeared, Ren.

"I'm sorry Neo, she has always been like that. I'm lie Ren, but everyone calls me Ren. She is nora valkary, it's nice to finally meet you. Jaune has improved exponentially because of you." Jaune looked at Ren doumbfounded and he just sighed. "Jaune, it was easy to guess where you got your traning from. It really is finally nice to meet you."

"Yeah! We can go shopping and talk about jaune and Ren, but you guys are together together, not like Ren and I are together together, not saying that he isn't handsome bu-" Ren put his hand over Nora's mouth and she stoped talking. All the while jaune was grinning like a mad man, and Neo's eyes were silver and pink. She was suprised by the pink valkary yet was laughing at how funny she was. She was also happy to finally meet some of jaunes friends.

"You don't talk much do you?" Nora said quickly which made Neo's eyes a light brown. Jaune stepped in before nora could do to much damage to Neo's feelings

"Guys, you have to promise two things. One, don't tell anyone else who Neo is. We want to keep our relationship to ourselves for now." He got nods from them both " and the other thing is that Neo is a mute." Jaune put it bluntly, but it had its point. Ren nodded his head and nora took a second to understand what he had said and said "ok then, that's fine. Who wants to get ice cream?" As soon as she had said those words jaune was being dragged by Neo to get her ice cream while nora was dragging Ren behind her following the couple that was together together.

Ren and jaune had been dragged all around town by the two girls. They had both found out that Neo and nora loved many of the same things and we're both crazy In their own ways. There was even a time where nora and Neo were fighting about flavors of ice cream that got so violent, there auras were flaring. Eventually the girls went there separate ways for a time to do girl things and talk about girl stuff while Ren and jaune did the same.

"So jaune, how long have you been with Neo?"

"Around two months, so, when are you going to date nora?" Jaune asked inocently

"W-what do you mean?" Ren lost his cool for once and started stuttering to jaunes amusement.

"Well don't you like each other? Haven't you been together forever?"

"That's an understatement when talking about time with nora. And I don't want to talk about it jaune."

"Come on, it makes me so happy to be with Neo, you should be too jaune."

"Jaune, I said I don't want to talk about it." Ren said with more force but jaune ignored it

"As your leader I demand you to tell me." Jaune was never one to abuse his power but he let himself slide to make a friend happy

"MY FAMILY HATES HER, ALRIGHT?!" Ren practically screamed at him and jaune took the full force of his fustrations

"They nev r liked her, saying she was a distraction and that she bounced to many diffrent things. There right though jaune, nora always goes from one fad to the next, why wouldn't she do the same with me?" Ren sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Ren, who cares what your parents think. It's your heart that matters, and if she has stayed with you for this long, you will be fine. Trust me."

"How did you learn to give a good pep talk?" Ren asked as he chuckled

"I have 7 sisters, who are all emotional and wanted to date a bunch of guys and even a girl. I'm practiced in this kind of stuff." They both shared a laugh and went to the place where they were going to meet the girls.

On the other side of town, the girls were having the same conversation. Neo had been braking her rule today for the bouncy nora because she was not good at charades, as nora called it. Neo could tell something was bothering nora the entire walk they had and she decided to ask her about it

'Are you ok?'

"Wha? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about stuff."

'Being together together with Ren?' And Nora's blush made her pink outfit look like a white one.

"N-no, renny and I are just together." She gave out an unconsious sigh and Neo knew she hit the nail on the head.

'Why don't you ask him out? Don't try to say you don't love him, I can see it nora.'

"Do I have to?" Nora whined, but got a look from Neo that told her the answer to that question. "It's because rens parents don't like me. They never did, and said I would leave him like I would a fad. I don't know what to do to get them to like me." Nora started to bawl and went into Neo's shoulder. She took a minute and Neo replied to her

'Nora, he has stayed with you for a very long time. I can see that, and with your personality he would love you if he stayed this long with you. Just talk to him, trust me.'

The two groups met again and split back into original pairs. Neo and jaune signed what they had talked about with the other person, and with Neo convincing him, they spied on the two friends. After a while, when the two were 'alone' Ren said something to nora that made her cry. Soon they had a sloppy kiss going on and Neo teleported jaune out to give the two privacy and to have some fun with her jaunecicle


	7. The teams meet

**A.N/ So, i know that many of you like this story and all of that, but for those that feel its rushed and not perfect, it was because this was supposed to be a side story. I am putting my main story on hiatus and finishing this one in the next chapter. I will have a new story that will be mush longer and more detailed than this one, only for a different paring. Anyways here is the story!**

* * *

><p>Neo was very annoyed today. Roman just went up and ruined her plans with her boyfriend for a stupid dust robbery. Apparently it was the biggest haul they have ever gotten but she didn't care, she just wanted to be with her Jaunecicle. She was thinking about killing them but she honestly didn't know what to do. She had been having thoughts of leaving cinder and roman ever since Jaune had come into her life. She even stayed awake at night thinking what would happen if Jaune saw her with roman. What would he say? Would he still love me? Neo was too scared to even think of a world without him, without all the love and affection he gave. Even when she boarded the bullhead she was still thinking about all these things and seeing a reply from Jaune when she said she had to cancel. It read 'k, I love you. I'll make it up to you, promise.' Just from that Neo almost broke down crying. She knew what she would do if the time came but she hoped that it would never happen.<p>

Jaune was slightly annoyed today. First he was woken up to be told that his girlfriend can't make her date, and that made Jaune sad. He also knew that she was sad too and he needed to cheer her up, so he sent a text that he thought would. After breakfast he got a notification on his scroll saying that his team was needed in Ozpin's office. Great, this day keeps getting better and better.

Neo saw the bullhead arrive and knew that she had to get herself and roman out of the situation. What she didn't Notice were two teams that had jumped out of the bullhead. Soon the two teams were circled around the criminal duo and they all immediately recognized each other. The first two speak was roman

"Oh hello red, how are you doing? Well it's time we take our leave, Neo?"

Out of nowhere roman hear a sword shing of a sword coming out of a sheath and saw a huge blade on one of the children.

"Leave Neo out of this Torchwick." Jaune's gaze was steel and roman knew that he had to leave quickly, and ask Neo who this was later.

"Yeah, Neo amazing, and if you hurt her IL BREAK YOUR LEGS! ACTUALLY I WILL BREAK EVERYTHING!" Nora was practically screaming over her new found friend. For Neo, this was a night mate; she knew this would happen but when?

"Guys, what are you talking about, this is the girl we fought when he had a giant mech!" Yang couldn't understand what was going on with team JNPR

"That can't be yang, she my girlfriend. She would never do anything like that!" Jaune finally said the thing that made roman understand the whole situation.

"Neo, this was your secret! Your dating a BECAON STUDENT!?" Roman for once lost his cool and smacked Neo in the face with his cane, and she fell down unconscious. This was he finally straw for Jaune and he couldn't understand anything besides the one he loved getting hit. He ran in and attacked roman as fast as he could, almost faster than ruby in his movements. The others were swarmed by white fan goons and none of them could help Jaune. In his mind, he was starting to calm down, and use the one thing that kept him in beacon, his brand. He saw that roman was off and that he could exploit that. Roman went for a slash overhead, but Jaune brought up his glowing sword to block. Then, he put as much aura into his blade as possible to try and get to Romans face. Instead of hitting his face he cut and artery in his neck and roman dropped, clutching his throat to try and stop the bleeding. When Jaune's rage died down he put his regular semblance to work, healing everyone in the area. Soon Neo was back on her feet while roman was being held in Blake's ribbons. The goons were piled up and they were all waiting for transport back to beacon. Soon, the two teams were arguing about Neo, with even Pyrrha going to team RWBY's side.

"Jaune, she's evil, she was even helping with the robbery. You can't be dating her, she was lying to you."

"She would never lie to me."

"Yeah, Neo is amazing! She helped Ren and I get together-together!"

The bickering kept going on and on until Ren had enough

"QUIET! ALL OF YOU! Why don't we ask Neo about this?" Ren's gaze held something that not even Ozpin would disagree with. Neo started signing to Jaune and after five minutes of that he started telling Neo's tale.

"Neo was a part of them, but she now says that she doesn't want to be with them anymore. She didn't really have anything to do with them besides just getting a thrill and she wants to prove it to you all."

"And how do you propose that she redeems herself?" Weiss asked, looking at Neo like she was dirt

"She will tell professor Ozpin all of cinders plans and her basses. Well she will tell me and I will tell him. You know she is a mute right?"

"Guys, as long as she gets better its fine right? Forgive and forget?" Ruby was trying to cheer everyone else on her team, but yang, Weiss, and Pyrrha didn't seem to buy it.

"Our transports here, when I see it I will believe it." Yang finished the conversation and the trio walked away leaving Neo in the dust along with all their friends.


	8. Her Jaunecicle

Neo was in the medical bay for losing to much blood when being, as was about to be questioned by Ozpin and Oobleck. Hit in the head by roman. Professor Ozpin had listen to both sides of the story, with Jaune, Ren, and Nora defending Neo while the others saying she was a danger. Based on what roman was saying he could figure out most of the story but wanted to ask Neo for himself.

"Hello Neo, do you know who I am?"

Neo nodded frantically, wondering what was going to happen to her. Soon, professor OOBLEK had walked in and started signing to her.

'Hello Neo, I'm professor Oobleck, how are you?'

'You can understand sign language?'

'I made sure that I would try to help everyone that was hated, that includes Faunus, the blind, and even mutes. OZPIN wants me to get the story from you, but we did get a lot from two teams. Could you please recount your tale?'

Even though Neo could barely understand any of that because he was talking to fast, almost like Nora on caffeine. Soon she became her tale while Oobleck translated for Ozpin. As soon as she was done OZPIN sat there for five minutes, thinking. When he was done he told Neo something she never thought she would hear

"Based in your skill level, and based in the fact that you seem to have defected from their side, I am willing to offer you a chance to join my school. You will be put on probation to make sure this is all not a ruse, but we will welcome you with open arms."

Neo's eyes turned silver first, then they turned pink because she knew she was getting a second chance, another chance to be with Jaune. She nodded and OZPIN continued "You will be joining team JNPR, and I think your probationary officer will be a Jaune Arc. I will relay the news to your friends, I I'll leave you in peace." And with that the duo left, and Neo went back to sleep, thinking about her new life.

Ozpin knew he was going to get Glynda's ire for letting Neo go into beacon, but she didn't expect her to be this mad.

"OZPIN ARE YOU CRAZY?! She was working for roman, how could you let her in?!"

"Glynda, look at me." She looked into his eyes and saw something she hated seeing, the OZPIN that had been through hell and back. "This girl alone could solve our entire problem with roman and the white fang. If this isn't a ruse we can get through this without any bloodshed, and I will not make my students go through anything like that without exhausting every other option there is. She seems to be infatuated with Mister Arc, and so if he keeps her together, we will all be fine, Glynda do you trust me?"

"Yes OZPIN, more than anyone else."

OZPIN looked at the two teams in his office. Both could be heard from the next classroom arguing about Neo.

"Enough." OZPIN walked through the door and he sat down on his desk. He had a sip of his coffee that was on his desk and started speaking

"After the questioning of Neopolitan, I have decided that she is going to be joining BECAON."

The room broke into a fury as everyone argued besides Jaune. He was just happy that Neo made the right choice. The room was once again silenced by OZPIN and he spoke once more

"Miss Neo, will have to go on probation to validate her truthfulness, and her officer will be Jaune Arc. That is all, dismissed." And with another sip of his coffee he saw them all leave.

After a few minutes of talking about what to do, the two teams split up. They went their separate ways to their own dorms, while Jaune went to the infirmary to go see his neo. He arrived their soon to neo's delight and Jaune saw a student nurse walk by.

"Excuse me, would you mind telling me what's wrong with neo?" He pointed to her and waited for a response

"Nothing really, it's exhaustion. If she can manage to get up and out of here then there is nothing wrong with her."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She replied as she walked away, ears bouncing while she walked.

Jaune turned around to a very forceful hug, and had to carry neo himself, bridal style.

"Neo, why are you up?" But to that, her only response was a shoulder shrug

"Of course, so did you hear the news?" She nodded vigorously, trying to raise her hands but Jaune put them back down.

"Just rest neo, after all I am going to see you a lot more now." They stared into each other's eyes, and saw only each other. Jaune's cerulean blue with Neo's pink. The next thing either one of them could think of doing was to embrace, and that they did.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N So its finally done! I am sorry for this horrible chapter and i know its been to long and its not worth the time i had, but i have a reason. My personal problems made it so that writing was an amazing outlet for me, but now that the problem is gone, i only write occasional. I want to get you the best things i can write and i love that this story made a lot of you happy, and i just want to say sorry for ending it so abruptly. I really couldn't write better than this and if you guys can think of something better, more power to you. It will be a couple of months before i post another story, but it will be a full story. I just want to say sorry again and see you next time. Have a great day!**


	9. Update

So, I'm not dead! That's not the point of this message though. This will kill two birds with one stone BUT one matter is much more important than the other. I'll start with my plans for both of my stories, Golden Ice cream is getting completely change, every chapter will be re done. Powers within an arc will be continue after that, but I have a new story that is around halfway done. That will be posted when I have all of it done and then I will start redoing Golden Ice cream. Now for the important message, our lord Monty Oum is in critical condition. I think many people would think of it like this "Oh, no more Rwby, or no more RvB." Well I personally think that it's just another human being in critical condition. Its our job to just help people, is it not? Isn't everyone reliant on other people? I mean, imagine if you were in one position of his wife or his brothers and sisters spot. If everyone reading this message donated just one dollar, im sure that everyone over at RoosterTheeth and his family would be grateful. I already donated $20 and I ask you guys just donate as much as you can and show as much support as you can. The link to donate is on the front of RoosterTheeth website.


End file.
